Temper
by Midnights Song
Summary: Harry always had a temper.


"Don," his name was drawled in a English accented voice. He turned and had to swallow a curse.

"Harry. Why are you here?" Don's voice was level.

"You asked the bureau for an undercover agent."

Don nodded, he needed someone to go in to the bar that didn't smell like a cop and looking at Harry standing there in skin tight black jeans, black t-shirt and black zip up hoody, definitely didn't look like a cop, a gang banger maybe, but not a cop.

"Don, who's this?" Megan's voice was curious, it wasn't often that Don had unknown young gang members in his office. She felt David and Colby pressing closely behind her in confusion.  
>Don cleared his throat awkwardly as the young man ran his eyes up and down his team's bodies, "This is agent Potter, Quantico sent him to assist."<p>

His team exchanged looks and Don watched as Harry lips quirked into a smirk. Colby and David's eyes met and Don hurriedly continued before one of them said something stupid. " Potter is an undercover specialist. He'll be assisting by entering the club and ascertaining the whereabouts of Nott."

Harry frowned, "Nott?"

Megan's voice was cool, " Theodore Nott, wanted for the torture and murders of three people."

"Born in England in 1980?"

Megan nodded and Harry pulled out his cellphone. Don's team watched in confusion, but Don clenched his teeth in irritation. "Hey its me." Harry paused, "Nah I'm good. Yeah. Hey did you kill someone? Three? What did they do?". By this time Don was shaking his head in disbelief while his team gaped. "Uh huh, uh huh, really? Oh nuh, yeah I'll be there in a few."

"What are you doing?" Don hadn't realised Megan's voice could get that shrill.

Harry's eyes were cold and his voice dripped with ice, "I'm getting you your murderer without anyone being killed."

"So you just call him up and tell him that the authorities are coming." David's voice was both pissed and incredulous.

Harry sneered at him, " No what I did was ring him up to give him notice I knew and that it was pointless to run or try and fight."

Colby sneered back and looking the at the other man's youthful appearance, "And why would a triple murderer worry about some kid."

Don took Harry's arm, interrupting him before Harry told them more than they needed to know, " Do you need a ride to go and pick him up?" Harry gave a sharp nod and moved to the door, his stride showing restrained anger. As they walked from the office Charlie was entering and he and Harry greeted each other briefly, Don murmuring quietly to Charlie who nodded patted Harry on the arm and then watched the other two stride to the elevators.

Charlie walked into the room where the team was waiting baffled, "What did you do to Harry?" he asked accusingly.

Colby shuffled uncomfortably, "We may have accidently implied that he might have blown our case." He scratched his head in confusion, "But I don't know why Don reacted like that."

Charlie frowned in thought, "Like an overprotective," he waved a hand trying to come up with the correct word, eventually just shrugging. "I don't know how Don knows Harry, but I do know Harry and I know Don." He cleared his throat studying the agents trying to evaluate if he should share his knowledge. "Harry had a very traumatic childhood and teenage years, I suspect Don was trying to prevent him losing his temper."

The others looked confused and Megan spoke for them all, "Why would Don worry about him losing his temper?"

"Harry's temper is rather mercurial. Sometimes it flares briefly and he just snaps at you, other times..." Charlie shrugged and continued, "Harry's just come off a hard case and is a bit on edge. Don's probably trying to keep him calm until he's a bit more settled." He abruptly changed the subject causing the others to scramble mentally for a moment, "Don told me you have something you need me to look at?"

Colby was the first to recover, "Yeah we have some data taken off one of the dead man's computers that we need you to analyse." Charlie smiled at him and Colby ushered him to the computer set up in the other room and the others went back to work trying to stop thinking about the young agent out with their boss.


End file.
